Brownies!
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Nodame pengen banget belajar membuat brownies.. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa... bukan hanya sekedar brownies saja yang ia dapatkan. . ONESHOT FANFIC! Chiaki X Nodame


Brownies

A Nodame Cantabile Fanfic.

_disclaimer: Nodame Cantabile (c) Tomoko Ninomiya

* * *

_

"Chiaki-senpai! Ajarkan aku membuat brownies!" teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut bob coklat bernama Noda Megumi, atau yang biasa di panggil Nodame yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang makan kepada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan mengenakan kemeja putih bernama Chiaki yang saat itu sedang memasak di dapur.

Chiaki yang saat itu mengiris bawang hampir saja mengiris tangannya saking kagetnya. Untungnya, Chiaki sempat 'sadar' sebelum tangannya teriris. Chiaki sendiri awalnya ingin memarahi Nodame gara-gara Nodame membuatnya nyaris mengiris tangannya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Chiaki bingung akan permintaan Nodame. Kok bisa-bisanya sih Nodame minta dia mengajarinya membuat brownies? Bukannya Nodame hanya tertarik dengannnya (bukannya narsis, tapi itu kenyataannya), piano, dan film Puri Gorota?

Tak ingin rasa penasarannya dipendam lama-lama, Chiaki pun bertanya dengan nada ketusnya, seperti biasa, "Kenapa kamu pengen belajar buat brownies?"

Nodame dengan polosnya menjawab, "Gyabo! Tadi di film Puri Gorota Kazuo makan brownies." Nodame berhenti sebentar. "Katanya, brownies itu enak sekali!"

Chiaki menghela nafas. Hal seperti ini memang Nodame sekali, bukan?

Maka Chiaki menjawab, "Baiklah, akan kuajarkan cara membuat borwnies. Sekarang mari kita memakai celemek."

* * *

"Gyabo! Memangnya nggak ada celemek yang lebih lucu?" tanya Nodame melihat laki-laki dengan rambut hitam itu memberinya sebuah celemek yang sangat 'polos' dan tidak lucu, hanya bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih!

"Sudah untung aku punya celemek 2," kata Chiaki sambil memasang celemeknya sendiri. Menjadi pacarnya bukan berarti Chiaki bakal menolong Nodame selalu, dong.

"Ya sudah deh. Senpai, bahannya memang ada semua di dapur?" tanya Nodame penasaran.

"Ada semua di dapur," kata Chiaki dingin. Lalu ia berkata, "Ayo, Nodame, kita membuat brownies!"

* * *

"Duh.. susah banget sih masak itu!" keluh Nodame yang saat ini sedang mengukur bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan menggunakan gelas ukur.

Chiaki, melihat pacarnya mengeluh terus, berkata dengan nada dingin, "Ya sudah. Aku nggak bakal ngajarin kamu cara bikin kue brownies kalau kamu mengeluh terus."

"Uh… senpai jahat," kata Nodame kesal. Tapi ia tampak cukup takut dengan ancaman Chiaki, sehingga ia tak lagi mengeluh.

Chiaki hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Nodame sedang mengukur bahan-bahan. Nodame memang terlihat manis saat memasak, pikir Chiaki. Ia jadi ingin mengambil gambar Nodame yang sedang memasak. Ia lalu meninggalkan Nodame diam-diam dan mengambil kamera digitalnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa tindakannya ini bisa memancing masalah untuknya dan Nodame.

* * *

"Sekarang, campurkan semua bahan lalu di_mixer_," kata Chiaki memberi instruksi pada Nodame yang sedang bengong karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Nodame pun melakukan instruksi Chiaki. Ia mencampurkan semua bahan ke sebuah wadah. Peluh demi peluh membanjiri kening Nodame. Nodame pun segera mengusap dahinya, mencoba menghapus keringat. Sementara Chiaki kini sedang mengambil foto Nodame dima-diam. Baginya, Nodame terlihat lucu sekali saat itu.

Nodame lalu berkonsentrasi membuat browniesnya lagi. Ia memecahkan telur di wadah yang telah disediakan, dan… bagian dalam telurnya malah jatuh ke lantai. Chiaki, yang melihat kejadian ini, dengan ajaibnya merespons , "Nodame … tidak apa-apa. Nanti kita bersihkan lantainya bersama."

Nodame kaget mendengarkan respon Chiaki. Nodame jadi merasa semakin bersalah. "Maafkan aku, ya, Senpai…"

"Nggak papa. Yang penting kamu selalu bahagia, itu sudah cukup untukku," kata Chiaki sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang begitu manis. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Nodame jadi blushing sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa telur yang tadi akan ia pecahkan menggantikan telur sebelumnya malah jatuh ke lantai dan membuat lantai dapur Chiaki kotor.

"Sekali lagi kayak gitu, aku akan memarahimu," kata Chiaki kesal. Nodame pun akhirnya buru-buru berkonsentrasi membuat kue agar Chiaki tidak marah-marah.

"Kalau kamu kesulitan, minta bantuan saja. Daripada bikin dapur tambah kacau," kata Chiaki ketus. Meski diucapkan dengan nada ketus, tetap saja terselip nada sayang di kalimat itu.

"Baik, Senpai," kata Nodame ceria.

* * *

"Hore! Sekarang tinggal dimasukin ke oven!" kata Nodame bahagia karena seumur-umur belum pernah membuat brownies. Tingkah lakunya persis seperti anak-anak yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Oke. Panggang brownies itu dalam suhu 300 derajat Fraheneit selama 30 menit," kata Chiaki tegas.

"Oke, deh," kata Nodame yang memasukkan loyang berisi adonan brownies itu ke dalam oven, lalu segera mengatur alat pengatur suhu di oven. Nodame tampak bahagia sekali saat itu.

Chiaki.. ia pun segera mengambil foto Nodame… yang sayangnya ketahuan oleh Nodame.

"Senpai ngapain ambil foto-foto aku tanpa IZIN?" tanya Nodame yang berkacak pinggang. Chiaki, yang kesal karena nada tinggi Nodame pun berkata dengan nada yang tak kalah tingginya, "Terserah aku, dong."

Mereka pun bertengkar dengan hebatnya layaknya seorang nemesis hingga mereka tidak sadar … 30 menit telah berlalu. Brownies itu tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk menggosong.

* * *

"Yah… browniesnya gosong," kata Nodame sedih. Ia menyesali gara-gara dia bertengkar dengan Chiaki (yang sebenarnya nggak salah apa-apa), maka brownies yang ia ingin buat malah menjadi gosong.

"Maafkan aku ya, Nodame," kata Chiaki sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Nodame. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Karena dialah maka mereka jadi bertengkar. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat brownies bersama kapan-kapan?" tanyanya, mencoba menebus kesalahannya. Ia menyadari bahwa seharusnya lain kali ia minta izin dulu saja kalau mau mengambil gambar Nodame.

"Gyabo! Itu ide yang bagus sekali!" kata Nodame, raut mukanya kembali cerah. Ia lalu memeluk Chiaki dan berkata, "Senpai memang kreatif."

Chiaki sendiri tiba-tiba teringat, bahwa tadi pagi ia mendapat brownies dari Stressemann yang berulangtahun. "Gimana kalau kita makan brownies ini?" tanya Chiaki sembari menunjukkan brownies yang ia dapatkan dari Stressemann.

"Gyabo! Ayo!" kata Nodame ceria, "Aku sama senpai makan bareng.. kayak nge-_date _saja."

Chiaki, saat itu menyadari satu hal. Mengapa Nodame, meski sudah berpacaran dengannya, masih memanggilnya 'Senpai'?

Chiaki melamun lamaaaa sekali. Nodame, melihat Chiaki bengong, berkata, "Senpai.. kapan kita makan.. hmmpph"

Chiaki menciumnya. Tepat dibibirnya. Lalu ia melepaskan kecupan itu dan berkata, "Mulai saat ini … panggil aku Shinichi saja… Nodame."

"Baik, senp.. eh maksudku Shinichi," kata Nodame. Hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat indah bagi Nodame..

F I N

NB : Cerita nggak jelas.. Halah.. review, pelase!


End file.
